


an addiction

by Ameliapll



Category: D.E.B.S. (2004), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - D.E.B.S. Fusion, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Cheryl Blossom Deserves Better, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Cheryl and Josie are Best Friends, Coming Out, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Multi, Toni is a villain, ish, the serpents are actual criminals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliapll/pseuds/Ameliapll
Summary: Cheryl Blossom is the 'perfect score'.  She's focussed, ambitious and brilliant. She's the natural choice to put on the Serpent Case, a gang of murderous criminals led by their Queen, Antoinette Topaz.Toni Topaz is outspoken, rebellious and tough. Most of all, she hates the Vixens, the best spies in the country. She's never lost when she's gone up against them and has always survived attacks.Except now.The two girls, the  forces from either side, will collide, and the outcome will be so much more perfect than either of them realised.





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since she was a girl, Cheryl Marjorie Blossom knew. She was destined for  greatness. And at the age of eighteen, she was accepted to a private university, built by the military. 

 

_ Perfect score,  _ they called her. She accepted-  _ of course-  _ and hugged her brother, Jason, goodbye. 

 

(Several months later, his body would be found and it was only when she would  be alone that she would rage and scream and sob until her body wore out). 

 

There were four in her team of spies. She, of course, was number one, followed by her surprisingly not-quite-as-sweet cousin, Betty Cooper. Then came Betty’s girlfriend, Veronica Lodge, and finally, Josie McCoy, Cheryl’s best friend in the institute. 

  
  


As Cheryl awakens herself, she hears sirens go off.  _ Morning meeting then,  _ she supposes and dresses herself. As she does, her ex, Nick calls 

 

“ _ I just need to know why you broke up with me!”  _

 

“Nick,  _ Jesus,  _ not now,” she hisses as she accidentally tugs too hard with her brush. 

 

“ _ CHERYL!”   _ Veronica bellows from downstairs. Without bidding him farewell, Cheryl hangs up the phone and runs for the stairs. 

  
  


The three stand in a perfect coordination. Sweet Betty wears her hair in a perfect ponytail, blue blouse and skirt neatly pressed. Her cheeks are flushed from the cold, and had Cheryl not known otherwise, she would have severely doubted that Betty was one of the most ruthless and intelligent spies she had met. 

 

Then’s Veronica, staring adoringly at Betty. As usual her blouse is sleeveless and a string of Sweetwater pearls hangs around her neck. 

 

Josie grins as she saw Cheryl. The singer’s gold skirt hangs evenly mid thigh, and her matching blouse is emphasised with a loose tie. All about professionalism, Josie McCoy is.

 

Cheryl herself fits the group perfectly. Her black blouse compliments her red skirt, and as she walks, stiletto heels click evenly. 

 

“Shall we?” she smirks.

\--

“I dumped Nick,” Cheryl calls, the wind catching her auburn curls.

 

“What? Why?” Betty asks, always one to fight with Cheryl. 

 

“‘Cause he was an ass!”

 

“I thought he was sweet!” Betty argues.

 

“No, he was an ass, babe,” Veronica says, giving Cheryl a proud look. “Well done, Cher.” 

 

“Don’t you think it just kind of came outta nowhere, though-”

 

“You think he’s so sweet, you date him,” Josie shrugs. “Cher doesn’t have to, though,”

 

It’s enough to shut Betty up with a disgusted look on her face. 

 

“Cousin Betty dear,” Cheryl says sweetly, “Do you have your knife, lest it’s a trap?” 

 

“ _ Yes,  _ Cheryl,” 

 

“And Veronica-”

 

“Cheryl, we’ve been over this like eight times already,” Veronica scolds mildly. As they pull up, they walk in. 

 

“Morning, girls,” their boss, Fred, greets.

 

“Morning, Mr. Andrews,” Cheryl greets, sitting evenly at the end of the booth. 

 

“It’s Fred,” Fred sighs.

 

“Hey, Mr. Andrews,”

 

“How are you, Mr. Andrews?”

 

“Can we have breakfast, Mr. Andrews?”

 

“Hello, Josie. I’m well, thank you, Betty, and yes, Veronica, you can,”

 

As the four sit, a waitress comes round.

 

“Ooh, can I have the blueberry pancakes and a flat white?” Veronica asks. 

 

“Can I please have some toast with avacado, and a detox smoothie?” Betty asks. 

 

“An egg white omelette, and a chai latte?” Josie orders

 

“I’ll have French toast and a mocha,  _ s'il vous plaît?”  _ Cheryl orders with a smirk. She loves switching to her native language to occasionally trip up the staff.

 

“Affogato,” Fred orders and then pulls out his laptop. “Now, girls, I bring you regrettable information. The serpents are back in the state, and with them is their leader. Antoinette Topaz, better known as Toni,”

 

“Toni Topaz is here?” Cheryl breathes, feeling her entire body start to buzz.

 

“Indeed. You are being placed on the case. Spies have her location for tonight. Dinner at the Sweetriver Diner with Melody Valentine,”

 

“The arsonist?” Josie whispers as though it’s a dirty word 

 

“We believe this man is hiding Antoinette,” Mr. Andrews continues, bringing up the image of a dark haired man. “This is...uh...Sweet Pea.”

 

Veronica glances at Cheryl. As the newest member of the Vixens, she has never encountered the oddness of the Serpent names. Toni’s got the only normal one. 

 

“I’m putting you girls on the case. Be careful. Don’t underestimate her,”

 

“What’s so bad about Toni Topaz?” Veronica asks. “We can take her,”

 

“She’s the Serpent Queen, V,” Betty says softly. She’s shaken, too. 

 

“So? Four of us, two of them,”

 

“Veronica, have you truly not heard of the serpents?” Cheryl interrupts her pep talks. 

  
  


“No? Should I have?”

 

“Oh, how naive. The serpents are Riverdales mosh corrupt gang. To be the queen of them means you have to fight, bang and kill your way to the top. Her throne is the body of innocents.”

 

“I can now see how this might be bad.”

 

“It gets far worse,” Cheryl continues gravely. “Everyone who’s ever fought her was found. In Sweetwater River. A snake carved into their side,” None of them say it, but they all know the reason Cheryl's so against the Serpents is because she's sure they killed her beloved Jason. (None of them would ever tell her if they doubted this.) 

 

“Okay...this is definitely bad,” Veronica says, clearly shaken. Betty squeezes her hand lightly and a small smile crosses Veronica's face. 

 

“Mmmhmm.” Cheryl says and reapplies her lipstick as their food is served. Antoinette Topaz might have been the Serpent Queen, wreaking havoc and causing terror all through Riverdale’s state, but she has never gone toe to toe with Cheryl Blossom. 

 

Cheryl doesn’t need to do anything for any reason. She simply is, an entity in her own right. And if Antoinette’s not okay with that…

 

She can feel free to tremble. 

 


	2. 2

 

“Melody Valentine,” Toni reads. “Alias, The TomCat. Where’d you find her?”

  
  


“Greendale,” Sweet Pea replies, most imperiously. It makes him sound pretentious, but Toni loves him anyway. 

 

“Nice. An arsonist?” 

 

“Privately retired.” Sweet Pea reports. “She’s now into thievery. Knocked over a jewellery store last Friday,” 

 

“I see,” Toni notes. She looks at Melody, all thick brown curls and deep brown eyes. An arsonist turned thief. A very capable criminal 

 

“...cancel,” 

  
  


“WHAT?” Sweet Pea yells. The call gets the attention of the baby snakes. Fangs and Jug. The two traipse over. 

 

“What’s up?” 

 

“What’s up is that Tiny is cancelling,”

 

“Toni!” Fangs says in obvious disappointment at the same time Jughead wryly asks why. 

 

“I’m just not ready to get back on the horse,” 

  
  


“Well, no one said you had to ride  _ her,”  _ Sweets quips. 

  
  


“Oh my god,” Fangs snickers as Jughead splutters on his cheeseburger.

“ _ Pea,  _ oh my god, I do not need that mental image of my best friend,” 

 

“Now,” Sweet Pea says, completely ignoring Jughead’s protests, “You, Teeny, are going to dinner with a lovely young criminal and it will be wonderful and you will be your...well, you can  _ try  _ and be a little  bit more charming than normal.”

  
  


“Oh, Sweets, with such illustrious words, how can a girl not fall for you?” Toni asks dramatically. She doesn’t have to confirm it, though.

 

She’s going out to dinner.

 

\---

 

_ TEXTS  BETWEEN: K. Keller and C. Blossom _

 

  1. _Keller:_



_ Heard u got put on the TT case. Congrats!!  _

 

  1. _Blossom:_



_ Ugh thanks. I just hope we solve it, tbh. I don’t want it to carry on. I wish it wasn’t tonight. I just wanted to stay home and drown my sorrows in Veronica’s alcohol and ‘Legally Blonde’  _

 

  1. _Keller:_



_ Why, what’s  today _

 

  1. _Blossom:_



_ … _

 

  1. _Keller:_



_ Shit Cher I totally forgot. I’m so sorry bb. Did u want me to use my dad to hold you at home and get Ethel in instead? _

 

  1. _Blossom:_



_ No it’s fine lol  _

_ Well not fine but  _

_ JJ wouldn’t want me to be miserable and mopey _

_ He’d want me to take down the head of a crime ring _

_ And thus  _

_ I shall. For JJ _

 

  1. _Keller:_



_ That’s my bestie  _

_ Tomorrow did you want to get milkshakes and commemorate? _

_ And by commemorate i mean mock your mothers hideous coat _

 

  1. _Blossom:_



_ Sounds amazing. Thanks Kev.  _

  
  
  


Cheryl smiles as she tosses her phone to one side and begins to dress for the evening. Apart from JJ and the girls, Kevin was her closest friend. He was the only one who knew about her bisexuality and supported her completely. 

 

Someone bangs on her door. 

 

“Hey, Ronnie,” Cheryl says with a smile. 

 

“Oh, Cher, none of us though...I’m so sorry about Jason,” 

 

“It’s fine, Veronica, truly. As soon  as we capture this Serpent hag, the better. You needn’t concern yourself with my mental health.”

 

“If you need Ethel to come in, we are more than happy to-”

  
  


“I said I’m fine, Dr. Phil!” Cheryl snaps. “In fact, I’m amazing. And I don’t need Ethel taking  over! I’m more than capable of handling Antoinette Topaz on my own!” 

 

Veronica bites her lip and a look of anger and sadness crosses her face. 

 

“You really should learn to stop bottling your feelings up,” she says eventually. It’s colder than Cheryl expects, and hurts too. “I’m sorry Jason died, but that’s not our fault. We’re a squad, not your cronies, and if you take this out on Betty, I’m going to conveniently forget Jason died long enough to deck you,”

 

“Which would be a truly fair call,” Cheryl concedes, pushing the sleeves of her shirt up. “I admit, what I said a moment ago was an attempt to intimidate and push you away, and I apologise for that. You are one of my best friends, Veronica Lodge, and you truly don’t deserve my wrath,”

 

“Oh, don’t get dramatic, Cher. You’re not that intimidating. You’re more like an angry kitten than anything else,”

 

“I.” Cheryl corrects haughtily, “Am a ferocious and terrifying individual, Veronica, and certainly not kitten-like in any way!” 

 

“Totally not kitten-like, Cher-Bear.” Veronica laughs and squeezes  Cheryl’s arm. “We’re getting ready to go, now. You okay?” 

 

“No,” Cheryl confesses. “It’s been one year since my beloved brother, my soulmate, died in a gruesome and painful fashion. But I can hold it together for the mission. I know I can,”

 

“That’s my girl,” Veronica smiles and gives Cheryl a hug before leaving.

\--

 

“Oh, Tiny, no.” Fangs sighs. Toni looks at him in mild offense. 

 

“What do you mean, no?” 

 

“Your outfit. Tones, do you want to intimidate her?” Jughead asks. Toni looks at her usual outfit in confusion- a carefully crafted mix of leather and flannel, topped off by her Serpent Queen jacket. 

 

“This is intimidating?” Toni asks. Both nod. 

 

“C’mon,” Jughead sighs and finds the least intimidating but still Toni-esque outfit in her wardrobe, reluctantly allowing her to keep her jacket with the new ensemble. 

 

“You look better now, Topaz.” he says gruffly, “So don’t fuck it up,” 

 

“Could I ever?” Toni asks playfully and he grins. 

 

\--

 

Cheryl’s always hated this part most. The part where her chairs rise slowly into the air, giving her a good view of how far the fall is if the safety harnesses fail. 

 

Next to her, Josie flips through a magazine. 

 

“Hey, Cher, Valerie Brown needs a lead singer for her band. Think I’d be good?” Josie asks. 

 

“You’d be good,” Cheryl confirms. “But you know we’re not allowed to leave,”

 

Josie nods, looking a little downcast. And Cheryl suddenly hates herself. Hates herself for being a shitty, shitty friend. Hates herself for letting JJ die. Hates herself for the crispness in her tone when her friends are happy. 

 

“A black sedan with tinted windows just pulled up outside,” Veronica reports. She taps her earpiece and makes an annoyed expression. 

 

“ _ Seriously,  _ Nick? No, she doesn’t want to talk to you, she dumped you! And we’re on a job! Just piss on a fire hydrant to assert your manhood and leave her alone! God!” Veronica hangs up. 

 

“Let me guess? He wants to speak to me,” Cheryl says wryly. 

 

“It’s important,” Nick says, causing the four to dump. 

 

“Dios mío!” Veronica gasps.

 

“ _ Shit!”  _ Josie hisses

 

“Oh, Jesus  _ fucking  _ Christ!” Betty says with such scorn, Cheryl gives her a proud look, never having heard her cousin swear with such conviction. 

 

“What the  _ fuck  _ do you want, Nick?” Cheryl asks. “We’re on a job, here, in case you couldn’t tell!” 

 

“Why’d you dump me?” 

 

“Oh  _ for Gods sake!”  _ Betty snarls. Nick looks vaguely alarmed. 

 

“She dumped you because you’re an ass. Now, piss off, and go home.”

 

“Can’t,” Nick says, unbearably smug. “I’m working the Toni Topaz case tonight. Feds want all in, not just the Vixens,”

 

Of course, the Feds don’t want them intervening.

 

“Just go away, Nick,” Cheryl says feeling tired. “I don’t want to talk to you right now. Just...piss off. I broke up with you because I don’t love you,” 

 

The sound of ropes whirring are the only sign Nick’s gone and Cheryl blinks back burning tears.

 

She’s completely alone. 

And she hates it. 

\--

Toni exits the car and walks in. Part of her wishes that it was a movie night with the boys, but she’s willing to give it a shot, if Melody is. 

 

She’s been alone for too long and it's time for her to be happy again. 


End file.
